Aragorn's Deeds Ere The Lord of the Rings
by roma83
Summary: Timeline of Aragorn's deeds ere the Great Years of the War of the Rings. Largely based on J.R.R Tolkein's Works. My first work completed Pls R
1. From 2931 to 2955

**DICLAIMER: NONE of this is MINE. NOT even close.**

**Special 10x to Morierblacleak for her vital suggestions. Now i would like to offer YOU a suggestion. Read her story entitled 'Even the Odds'. It is AWESOME. **

**All reviews will be answered at the end of this story, timeline actually. PLS RR

* * *

**

**A Tale of Aragorn,**

**King of the Reunited Kingdom:**

**In Search of the Ring.

* * *

**

**2931 (1st March):**

On the 1st of March, Aragorn II son of Arathorn II and Gilraen was born. He was named by his father after his distant ancestor, Aragorn I (2227- 2327) who was slain in Eriador by wolves.

He was the 41st Heir of Isildur, future King of the Reunited Kingdom, Gondor and Arnor, 16th and last Chieftain of the Dùnedain.

* * *

**2933 - 2950:**

Arathorn, father of Aragorn was slain by orcs while hunting the enemy in the company of Elladan & Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond. 'Tis said that an arrow pierced him through the eye. He was but sixty when he died. Thereafter, Gilraen, with the aid of the twins, hastily took the two-year old sibling to Rivindell and sought refuge within the borders of the elven city.

Thither dwelled Lord Elrond, one of the Peredhil, an immortal, son of Earndiel and Elwing, and brother to Elros. Elrond took the infant under his wing and raised him in secrecy under the elven name 'Estel' meaning 'Hope', for he alone could wield the sword of Kings. Lord Elrond was aware that Sauron had dispatched emissaries across Middle Earth and they sought to learn whether any Heir of Isildur still lived, for the Lord of Mordor desired much to find the One Ring that Isildur took.

Aragorn was thus nurtured in the House of Elrond and thither he was dear to all. The Elven Lord took the place of Aragorn's father, and loved the boy like a son. Straight and tall Aragorn grew, with grey eyes, both keen and grave, and he was hardy and valiant and strong of wit and eager to learn all lore of Elves and Men. Aragron became wise beyond his age and when he was still but a youth, yet strong and withal, he went abroad with Elladan and Elrohir and learned much of hunting and war, and many secrets of the wild. But still, at the bidding of Elrond, believing that such matters should be kept secret, the young man knew naught of his ancestry for his mother and every one else in Rivindell did not speak to him of these things for the spies of the Dark Lord grew many and the enemy sought relentlessly for Isildur's Heir.

* * *

**2951:**

After time Aragorn, returned from errantry and great deeds in the company his elven brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond content of Aragorn's nobility, fairness and early manhood, called unto him by his true name and revealed to him his high lineage. He passed to Aragorn the Ring of Barahir and the Shards of Narsil, remnants of his afar ancestry.

The day after Aragorn was walking alone in the woods of Rivindell singing a part of the Lay of Lùthien for his heart was full of joy and he felt that the world was fair. Suddenly lo & behold thither walked a fair maiden, the fairest of all her kin and he thought that she was Lùthien's spirit. For a moment he gazed at her in silence, then fearing that she would pass away, never to see her again he called unto her: Tinùviel, Tinùviel, even as Beren had called unto her, in Elder days. Turning around, the maiden looked at him and smiled. She told him that her name is Arwen Ùndomniel, the Evenstar, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian, sister of the twins Elladan & Elrohir. Thereafter, she asked him who he is and thus he revealed to her his true identity. But Still Aragorn marveled in his mind at how he had never met or heard a word of her before and asked her thus. Arwen told him that in the past years she has been dwelling in Lorien with her mother's kin.

Then Aragorn wondered how old was she, for it seemed to him that she was not much older then he. Arwen looked deep in the man's eyes and out of wisdom she knew what he was thinking. Thence she told him that all children of Elrond are gifted with the life of the Eldar. Thereafter, he was embarrassed for he saw Elven bright light in her eyes and the ripe of many years past.

In the days that followed Aragorn fell silent and his mother perceived that something was troubling her son. And at last Aragorn yielded to his mother's questioning and confessed to her that he was in love with Arwen. But Gilraen told him that no mortal is fit to wed the Elf- kin for they are the noblest amongst beings. But Aragorn could not understand and was bewildered, for if the tale of his forefathers is true and thus he also had some part of kinship why is he not worthy? Gilraen replied to him and told him that his story is indeed true, however that was long ago, in another age of this world, where the Heirs of Numenor where not yet diminished. However now with the good will of Master Elrond only Aragorn still lives; from his fate he can escape not for he is ceaselessly hunted by many, and thus hope is miserably failing. Then Aragorn told her that bitter shall be his days and he will forever wander in darkness if Arwen should be taken away from him. Henceforth, they spoke no more of this matter.

But Lord Elrong could see many things and read many hearts and he realized that something was bothering Aragorn greatly for light in his eyes was quenched and his heart doubtful and silent. Though uncertain of what he had foreseen, Elrond was saddened by his daughter's choices for the love of Aragorn. He summoned Aragorn to his chambers and spoke to him. He told him that there will be a time where all hope will fade, and that Middle Earth will be shrouded in a veil of darkness. He bade him to become what he was born to be or else the doom of men who were in dire need of their King will be sealed.

"_Aragorn son of Arathorn, Lord of the Dùnedain, listen to me! A great doom awaits ye either to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin."_

Lord Elrond, also warned his son that he must bind no women in troth until he becomes worthy of her. Thereafter, Aragorn is bothered for then he believed that his mother was disloyal to him and asked Elrond whether 'twas she who had spoken to him of this but Elrond assured him that 'twas not Gilraen who betrayed him but his ailing heart. Moreover, Elrond told him that he is not speaking of Arwen alone but of every man's. However Elrond still felt concerned about his daughter and thus he told Aragorn the Arwen's lineage is far greater that his for she had already seen much of this world and he is but a yearling shoot beside a young birch of many summers and therefore she is far above him. And even if her heart is turned towards Aragorn he will still be grieved for his daughter's doom. For as long as Elrond abides in Middle Earth she shall live with the youth of the Eldar and when he departs she shall go with him if she chooses. Aragorn understood Elrond's reasoning but then suddenly the foresight of his kindred came to him and told Elrond that the years of his (Elrond's) abiding run short and the choice will soon be laid upon his children, whether to depart with him or to stay. 'Truly' was Elrond's answer, though still many years of men are yet to pass and no choice will be laid before Arwen, unless Aragorn, Arathorn's son comes between them and bring one of them, himself or Aragorn to a bitter parting.

Then Elrond looked gravely upon his adopted son and told him to let the days bring what they may but no more must be uttered of this matter until many years pass. Then the Elven Lord informed the young man of the one foul deed and of many years past, where the son of Arathorn, full of lust for power, in his hour of trial, failed to destroy the one ring.

Evil is stirring and the power of darkness is growing stronger. The forces of darkness are gathering. Anon the enemy will strike upon the good that is left in Middle Earth with full force, but none must lose hope. After hearing Elrond's words with earnest, Aragorn, then knew that Isildur, his afar ancestor is to blame for the darkness that is now relentlessly consuming Middle Earth. Aragorn was full of shame and feared that when his time will come to face the same evil, he too will fail the trail. Thus the failure of his forefather loaded Aragorn with a heavy burden.

Thence, against Lord Elrond's bidding, Aragorn chose not to take the way of the king, but to rather live the hard life of a ranger and keep his true name in secrecy. Thereafter, he took leave lovingly of his Elven father and the day after, he bade farewell to his mother and to the house of Elrond and sets out from Rivindell and into the wild and in the years that followed he labored in the cause against Sauron.

* * *

**Late 2951-5:**

The man now ranger rode into the west, towards the Land of the Dùnedan, Annuminas whither his dwindling kin dwelled. The men soon recognized him as their 16th Chieftain and heir of Elendil for he bore the Ring of Barahir and carried the Shards of Narsil and thus they named Aragorn their captain and there, he was loved by all. Thither, he also met Halbarad, former leader of the Dùnedians and their long companionship began. Thus Aragorn put up his abode by Lake Evendim. The army of the mighty Dùndains under the leadership of Aragorn defended the lands of the Shire-folk from the foul enemy.


	2. From 2956 to 2980

**2956:**

Aragorn took leave of Annuminas and traveled south to Bree. There he was known as Strider for he went about at a great pace, he never told no body the cause of his hurry and was seen there when least expected. He was also called Longshanks by Bill Ferny for Aragorn was a very tall man. Bill Ferny was the Gate Keeper of the village and in secrecy an agent of Saruman. Thither Aragorn met Gandalf, also known as Mithrandir, a wizard full of wisdom from whom Aragorn gained much. Their strong friendship began. With Gandalf, he undertook perilous journeys, but as years wore on the ranger wandered more on his own and grew even more enduring. Gandalf, himself once said that Aragorn is the greatest traveler and huntsman that ever lived in the age of this world.

Yet, weariness still ensnared Aragorn's body, for his way was long and full of treachery and hindrance. His face became grim and awfully stern for he still was aggravated with the burden that he alone carried. Yet never was he daunted and, all who look upon this man known as Strider, said that his appearance is rather imposing and honorable, like a king in exile, which he truly is. Yet they were unable to perceive this as he went under many guises and won renown under various names, that kept his kingly identity concealed.

* * *

**2957-61:**

The Dùnedain rode to Rohan and pledged his service to King Thengel father of the Theoden. He rode in the host of the Rohirrim cavalry. However after just four years of restless fighting he took leave of the home of the horse lords and turned southwards to Gondor. Theoden was only but 13 years at that time.

* * *

**2961:**

Aragorn entered the white city and bravely fought the enemies of the West. His wrath and hatred against the enemy did not pass unseen and often did his companions in war follow his lead and when he was among them their morale arose and their hands wielded their swords more deadly in his presence. Still his identity he kept in secrecy. No one knew his true name and where he came from and thus the men called him Thorongil -Eagle of the Star, for his hands were swift in battles, his body agile, and keen- eyed and upon his dark worn-out cloak he wore a silver star. Thorongil won many battles and became thus revered by many. His alias reached many ears, including those of Ectehllion II son of Turgon, father of a 26- year old Denethor II and Steward of Gondor. Thorongil was summoned to the White Hall and Ecthellion offered to him the command of an army and the man accepts. Thus it was then, that Thorongil sweared his featly to Ecthellion.

It happened on a time that an army from Morannon, servants of the Dark Lord assaulted Cair Andros, an Island in River Anduin. So sudden was the onslaught that the Gondorian fort fell in less then a day's fight. When news reached captain Thorongil of these events without delay and without counseling his lord, he took with him whatever man he had and ere giving the enemy time to consolidate, he assaulted the fort out of hand. Never did the enemy imagine that the men would counter attack so swiftly and determinately. Thorongil's host smote the enemy down and the fort was again reoccupied by the men of Gondor. Thereafter it was fortified and never again did it fell into the enemy's hands and the love of Ecthellion towards this man grew stronger.

But the enemy was wicked and dark forces from the land of Shadow and from the South kept marching upon Gondor. Ecthellion deemed direly that he should strengthen his realm against the servants from Mordor. Thus with what power was left in the lands of Gondor, he gathered to him, from near and far, all men of worth and encouraged them to heed his counsel. And to those who proved to be trustworthy he gave to them rank and reward and in much that he did he had the aid and advice of a great captain, whom Ecthellion loved above all other men and above his very son. He gave Thorongil the command of his greatest army and he led them into many battles and almost ever he came out conquering and victorious.

* * *

**2****976:**

Denethor married Findulias of Dol Amroth. Aragorn was invited by Ecthellion at his son's wedding.

**

* * *

**

2978:

The first son of Denethor was born and he was named Boromir who in later years was a valuable member of the Fellowship of the Ring. He was also the favorite son of Denethor. As Aragorn beheld the child great foreboding enveloped his heart at what he had foreseen in the child's path.

* * *

**2980:**

Thorongil's greatest feat was set in Umbar 2980 ere taking leave of Gondor unexpectedly. He deemed that the rebels from Umbar where of great peril and a threat to the fiefs of the south that would prove deadly to the lands of Gondor, if Sauron moved to open war. Thence he counseled Ecthellion whom he regarded with great respect, to assault these traitors. And at last he gets leave of the Steward and gathered to him a small fleet. He departed from Pelagrir and sailed to Umbar unlooked for by night. Thither the host of Gondor burnt a large part of the Corsair fleet and Thorongil himself overthrew the captain of the Haven in a battle upon the quays. Thereafter he withdrew his fleet with but a small lose. Soon tidings reached Ecthellion's halls and the White City within. All cheered at this mighty warrior saying that he is indeed the greatest leader of men, by land and by sea. However, when Thorongil and his fleet came back to Pelagrir, to men's grief and wonder he would not return to Minas Tirith where great honor awaited him. He wrote a message of farewell to Ecthellion saying.

"_Other tasks now call me, oh great lord and much time and many perils must pass, ere I come again to Gondor, if that be my fate. Until then I bid you farewell._

_May the lights of hope never cease to shine upon our great city, Gondor.'_

No one could guess what summons he had received or what tasks and perils might be but it was known whither he went and all fell silent and pondered what he had in mind, for when they last saw him, he took the boat and crossed over Anduin and there he said farewell to his companions and went on alone, and when he was last seen his face was turned towards the mountains of Shadows.

There was great dismay in the white City and Ecthellion fell grim after reading the message of farewell that Thorongil had sent to him ere leaving, unless Denethor II who had become a men full of ripe. He was a proud tall and valiant and wise also, very much like Thorongil as to one of nearest kin, but he was ever placed second to this stranger in the hearts of men and to his own father. For this reason Denethor envied Thorongil and his heart became full of scorn. Some believed that Thorongil departed ere Denethor succeeded his father for they thought them rivals but Thorongil never held himself higher then a mere servant to Ecthellion and never vied the Steward's son.

Thus it was that Aragorn, without warning took leave of the land of the West and passed out of all knowledge of men ere Ecthellion's days where yet over. He journeyed far into the East. Thither, the land was inhabited by men of various races, abiding in many countries of Rhun. They were called the Easterlings. Aforetime these men were allies of Gondor, but then Sauron corrupted them and fell under his sway.

Aragorn wandered deep into the south of Middle Earth into the land of Haradwaith and Khand where it seemed to him that the stars were strange. Thither he undertook great perils and never did he come out unscathed. Thus, he became the most hardy of men that now walked Middle Earth for he learned the ways of lore and crafts of all realms and more then they, as he was brought up amongst elves, which made him-elven wise. But still his fair features bore sadness for the doom that was ever laid upon him since the day his lineage was revealed to him for he held himself weak, as Isildur in his hour of trial was before him. However, hope still dwelled in the man's heart, from which happiness and prosperity kindled and arose in the years that followed.


	3. from 2980 to 3003

**2980-2984:**

It came to pass that Aragorn was nine and forty years old. The man became weary. After years of unrelieved perils and ordeals in the south of Middle Earth and in the confines of Mordor, whither the shadow of the Dark Lord Sauron dwelled, he finally decided to go back to Rivindell that lay beyond the Misty Mountains. But ere, he discovered more of the lands in the Western Hemisphere. He bravely ventured beyond the Dimril Gate and so entered the Mines of Moria, greatest of the Dwarf- Halls, mansion of Durin's folk. A place now consumed by malice. After days of toil with the aid of Balin and his folk Aragorn regains his full strength and walked out of the mines. (The Dwarves trapped by the Watcher on one side and by a vast army of goblins from the other, perish under the foes' relentless blades in 2994) Aragorn vowed that never again shall he enter this haunted and wicked place for the memory is grim. (Though that wasn't meant to be).

Afterwards Aragorn sought rest within the borders of Lorien. Thither dwelled Galadriel, the Lady of Light for from within her emitted great brilliance and her hair was golden. She was of greatest beauty and wisest of her kin. She was wife to Celeborn, prince of Doriath.

Thus Aragorn entered the borders of the land of Lothorien. He was grown to full stature, above all other men and soon Lady Galadriel bade him to throw aside the way worn raiment and she passed to him beautifully sewn elven garments made of silk. Once he put them on, lo, he looked as if he himself was a noble Elven Lord

Unknowingly to Aragorn, Arwen was also dwelling thither for a short time. Years have gone by and she had merely changed. Her face was still of immense beauty, yet the happiness from within her face was all but disappeared and she rarely chanced a smile for someone that she had began to love many years past had been way too long missing from her sight.

Then on a time when the day was old and the waxing sun was sinking behind the hills Arwen paced under the Trees of Cerith Amroth. As she walked among the golden trees of the forest, the Elven maiden surprisingly beheld the man she had longed for, the man that was far away for too many years, the man that was in later years his spouse. Then he too beheld her and as he walked towards her, her choices were made and henceforth her fate was sealed and her doom appointed.

Thence, Aragorn and Arwem dwelled under the Golden Woods in Lothorien for a season and they never left each other's side. However the days passed and 'twas time for Aragorn to depart once more. At nightfall, the last night ere leaving, Aragorn and Arwen were walking under the trees of Cerith Amroth. And at night in Mid Summer's eve, thither they plight their troth. And when the night grew darker and older he took leave lovingly of his beloved and bade farewell to her and to the house of Galadriel and set forth for Rivindell, at first light.

Elrond, learned of his daughter's choices and fell silent. His heart was grieved and he found the doom none too easier to endure. What he had foreseen many years past were indeed becoming true.

Aragorn reached the borders of Rivindell and so entered the city. Elrond summoned the man to him. Again, Elrond told him that bitter days will come to pass, where all hope will fade and beyond little is certain. He told him that maybe, it is written that man will rejoice after his parting and therefore, though he loved him, he told him, that Arwen's grace will not diminish for she will not wed a lesser man then king of both Gondor and Arnor. And even then should victory be achieved and Aragorn crowned King, and thus the Kingdom reunited he will still forsake Middle Earth and this will bring sorrow and parting between father and daughter. However, to Aragorn and Arwen, this will bring hope and joy but only for a while, for Aragorn is a mortal and he is not bound to the circles of the world and thus he will die and Arwen will suffer this doom and there will be naught to comfort her, naught to ease the pain of her husband's passing. Arwen's doom will be hard for her to endure. Both fell silent and pondered at everthing that was said but between them they spoke no more of this matter but Aragorn went forth again to Annuminas, to danger and toil. And while the world fell deeper into Shadow as the Power of Sauron grew and the Tower of Barad- Dur rose ever taller and stronger, Arwen came forth to Rivindell and remained there, and when Aragorn was abroad laboring and fighting against the cause of malice, she watched him from afar in her thoughts and in hope she made to him a kingly white standard.

After witnessing for the second time with heavy heart her son's departure, Gilraen bade farewell to Elrond and his sons and took leave of the elven realm, never to return, and she went forth to Eriador.

**

* * *

Late 2984: **

Death of Ecthellion II. Denethor appointed new Steward of Gondor

When in Annuminas, Aragorn was informed that Ecthellion had passed away his heart was taut in grief and hastily he rode to Gondor.

**

* * *

Late 2985: **

Aragorn arrived at Minas Tirith and sought Denethor. He found him sitting on a stone chair which lay upon the lowest step of the dais of the king-less throne and it seemed to him that he looked griefless.Denethor did not welcome Aragorn and looked at him with great anger. However, Aragorn lamented with Denethor for his father's death and as he had done with Ecthellion, he advised Denethor not to put trust in Saruman. The Steward did not heed the man's words. He berated Aragorn and with great scorn and terrible ire he sent him off.

Aforetime Thorongil had often warned Ecthellion not to rely on Saruman the White, but to welcome rather Gandalf the Grey. But there was little love between Denethor and Gandalf; and after the days of Ecthellion were over there was little welcome for the Gery Pilgrim in Minas Tirith. And later, when all was made clear, many started to believe that Denethor, who was subtle in mind and looked further and deeper than other man of his day, had discovered who this stranger Thorongil in truth really was, and suspected that he and Mithrandir were designing to supplant him.

Ere exiting he beheld the now nine year old Boromir and Findulias who ever respected Aragorn carrying an infant. He learned from her that the sibling is their second child and that he was named Farmair.

**

* * *

2985- 3000: **

Aragorn left Minas Tirith and headed back north towards the land of his kin. When one month was past Aragorn wearily reaches Annuminas and at long last he took some rest which for so long he forbidden himself from. (2988. Grievous was again the news that the Dùnedain brought to their lord telling him of Findulias' untimely death)

**

* * *

3001: **

Gandalf visited the Shire to celebrate Bilbo's 111th birthday. Thither he learned that Bilbo had a magic Ring and feared that 'twas the One and he became incredibly concerned. Thereafter he hastily departed from the Shire and visited Aragorn in Annuminas to call upon his aid. Once there he shared with Aragorn his knowledge concerning a certain Ring of Power that lay in the Shire in the hands of a hobbit and Gandalf perceived that it was the One. Hence the Dùnedains at Aragorn's bidding strongly increase the guard upon the Shire land and as one they protect the Periannath's homeland. Then, Aragorn advised Gandalf that they should seek Gollum and the wizard confided in the man's wisdom. Thus, with utter haste they set out of Annuminas and go forth to the east of Middle earth. They came upon the Northern vales of Anduin that lay in Rhovanion and thither they started their search for the creature Gollum.

**

* * *

3002: **

Bilbo became a guest in Lord Elrond's house.


	4. from 3003 to 3017

**Winter 3003-3004:**

After a year of restless search down the whole length of the Wilderland without success, Gandalf gave up the chase and decided to visit Frodo, leaving the task unto Aragorn's hands. Thus Aragorn delved into the perilous forest of Mirkwood whither creatures in the service of Sauron; black squirrels, goblins and spiders infest the forest and he searched for Gollum therein.

It must also be said that during the days of constant search, Gandalf and Aragorn often sought rest among the Beornings, men of the northern vales of Anduin that live on both sides of the river. It is thus evident that here Aragorn met Beorn and his Heir.

**

* * *

Winter 3004: **

At a time, Aragorn, was attacked and overthrown by the servants of the enemy while seeking Gollum at the Old Forest Road, a path regularly used by goblins. He was dragged away by these creatures and was held in captivity for a longtime. He was stripped off his clothes and during those hellish days Aragorn was humiliated and brutally tormented. He was left sorely wounded and nigh to death and when at last his heart was finally giving out, good fortune favored him, for unawares at night his captors where assaulted by Legolas and his company. Legolas was King Thranduil's son and Prince of Mirkwood. The Elven Company found Aragorn wretchedly trussed, in band and steel half suspended from his sore wrists at the back of a dark humid cave hewn into the mountains of Mirkwood. His naked and pale body had been cruelly flogged while his broad back and chest where pierced with small knives that had been cast at him in mockery. In his hip there was embedded a thick arrow shaft that had stayed his escape from his foes. His wounds were wet and livid for the Goblins had poured unto them the black and strong water from the infested stream of Mirkwood which later the drove the man senseless, in a deep sleep of agony and torment. Hastily, Legolas cut his bonds and taking pity on the man he did not yet know, he bore him back to his father's halls and in due time with great Elven skills the man's wounds were tended and his body and mind healed. During that time Legolas became very fond of the human and so did the human of the elf. It is said here, that Aragorn revealed to Legolas his verily lineage.

Thereafter, Aragorn with the aid of Legolas and a small company of elves sought Gollum in Northern parts of Mirkwood. Alas the creature was no where to be found and thence Aragorn decided to end his search for a while and thereafter he returned to Rivindell. Legolas with a small company of elves accompany Aragorn to the Eastern edge of the forest. Once there Aragorn bade a fond farewell to Legolas (not for the last time) and then he set forth to Rivindell.

**

* * *

Spring 3005: **

Aragorn entered the Elven realm and for the first time he met Biblo. He revealed to him that he was Aragorn, the man that Elrond had spoken of him to the old Baggins for many times. But Bilbo called upon him as Dùnedain and ever from the day they met they where close friends. During his numerous stays in the Last Homely House he assisted Bilbo in his writing. And thereafter, when the year 3005 was old, Aragorn returned north on duty.

**

* * *

Autumn 3006: **

Over six years had passed since Aragorn's departure from Rivindell and Gilraen seldom saw her son again, as he was away in many distant countries. On a time a messenger from the Grey Company brought Strider the bitter news informing him that his mother was not well and her life was dwindling.

**

* * *

3007:**

Hence, Aragorn rode with haste to the house of his mother that lay in Eriador. She was utterly changed. Her face bore weariness and the ravages of toil. She told him that this would be their last parting, for she is aged and will anon pass to the halls of Mandos. She told him that she will not live to face the darkness that was spreading across Middle Earth. Aragorn tried to comfort her by telling her that there is still light beyond darkness and if so he will have her see it. But resentfully she replied to him:

_"Onen i-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim."_

_"I gave hope to the Dùnedain, I kept none for myself"_

By these words Gilraen meant that she can see neither light nor hope for the hope she ever had was her very son who one day may accept who and what he really is but alas he favored the life of a Dùnedain ranger. Aragorn tells her that he will come to visit her when the year is older but his mother bowed her head and said nothing. Aragorn left in great sorrow.

He passed into the North once again, to Annuminas and thither he found his twin Elven brothers. After some time Legolas also arrived unlooked for at dawn at Annuminas to spend some time with his human friend. Together in the company of Aragorn and his fellow Dùnedains they defended the Shire folk.

In the withering of the cold winter, grave news was again sent to the ranger from further South, telling him that his mother was nigh to death and will very soon fall into eternal sleep. Thus Aragorn in the company of his Elven brothers and Legolas, they set out and rode hastily to the house of his mother. They had covered but a small distance, when they where ambushed in the southmost foothills of Evendim by Warg Riders, leaving all of the company marred in blood and bruises. But Aragorn was the one who is severely hurt for the foes where sent hither to kill the leader of the Dùnedains. The elves bore him back to Annuminas and laid him on a bed. The man now remembered his mother s words ere he left her dwelling and only now he understood what she meant.

'_My dear son this will be our last parting'_

Aragorn became full of despair and he had no peace within him and the elves feared that lest Aragorn should depart, death would reach him swiftly. Thus Elladan cast a spell on his restless human brother and Aragorn reluctantly fell into sleep. They tended his wounds with utmost earnest but his injuries were far too grave and as days dragged on, the Dùnedan's condition worsened. Alas! Aragorn's life was ebbing away. Then on the fourth night, when the crescent moon was yet young and the stars twinkled proudly in the darkness of the night strange weariness took over the elves and they fell into sleep. And when they did great coldness embraced Aragorn's aching body and a voice called unto him by his high name. He alone was aroused from his slumber and there in the room he beheld the spirit of his beloved mother. She came to him on the day of her death and with the aid of the mighty Este, one of the Ainur, she healed his wounds and took away his pains. Then the spirit of his mother was taken away in the late winter breeze of the night, nigh to midnight. Great sorrow fell upon Aragorn and his heart was laden with utter sadness at his mother's passing and bowed his head and buried it in his hands and wept bitterly. Only then did the Elven brothers and Legolas stray out of their rest, when they heard the human's cries of discomfort. They gently laid him back on his bed and he told them what had happened, but they deemed that he was losing his wits and that his mind was wandering deeper into emptiness, until they removed his bandages and instead of a deadly wound, they only found a mere laceration and were astounded. Thereafter Aragorn lulled into a healing sleep, and in dreams he was soothed by Arwen Undomniel.

The day after, when the hour was broad, the body of Gilraen was brought to Aragorn's house. Thither was arranged her funeral and she was laid to rest by river Evendim. When all was over, Aragorn, kneeled by his mother's grave and stayed thither till the day waned and was silent.

Thus 'twas that Gilraen, daughter of Dòhael and Ivorwen and mother of the future King passed away ere the following spring of the year 3007 at the age of 100 years.

During the year that followed Aragorn with his companions and the Dùnedains patrolled the area of Eriador on a regular routine and in all they slew a great number of that relentlessly beset this realm. There greatest feat was set in Emyn Beriad (Tower Hills) where the three White Towers proudly stood. Aragorn, his Elven brother and Prince Legolas along with Halbarad and four and hundred Dùnedains vanquished one and thousand orcs and two and hundred Dunlands.

**

* * *

Summer 3008: **

At a time Elladan and Elrohir were summoned to Rivindell while Legolas, after a abiding for over a year in the land of the Dùnedains, took leave of Aragorn and returned to his home in Mirkwood.

**

* * *

3009- 3017: **

Gandalf reached Aragorn's house and gave him news concerning Gollum and the Ring, with the temporary aid of the wizard, Aragorn renewed his search for the creature, to the east of Hithaeglir, in the southern vales of Anduin, Dagorland and down to the Black Gates and to the Morgul vale that lay in the confines Mordor which led him into many deadly perils. Much danger and toil he had gone trough in all the years of his search for the task was a perilous one and all the East of Middle Earth was growing ever more treacherous and full of drear.


	5. 3018

**3018 (1st February):**

Still after 13 years of intermittent search Aragorn could not find Gollum and he lost his wits. He began the homeward journey, abandoning his task. And then suddenly and with great fortune he came upon what he for so long had sought for. The marks of soft feet lay beside a muddy pool. The trail was still fresh and led away from Mordor. Courage was rekindled in the hunter's heart and eagerly he followed the tracks. Along the skirts of the dead marshes they ran and at long last, thither he found Gollum skulking amidst the Dead Marshes that lay to the North West in the confines of Mordor. He was peering in the waters as the dark eve fell. His scrawny body was covered in green slime and Aragorn could here him muttering to himself but what the creature said, the man could not guess. Surprising the creature, Aragorn seized Gollum. It bit the ranger's hands opening painful gashes, in attempt to flee but vain was Gollum's attempt. Thus Aragorn put a rope around his neck and hastily he managed to find a safe passage through the marshes and drove the creature out of the hunted and ghastly place.

Hoping to escape detection of the Dark Lord's spies, Aragorn entered the woods and walked to the North end of Emyn Muil. He reached River Anduin and binding Gollum to a log, he swam across the river from above Sarn Gebir. Aragorn dragged Gollum North West. He traveled beyond the borders of Rohan, crossing the East Emnet and the Wold and so he reached the Forest of Fangorn. However, the Ranger did not enter the woods but took the skirts of the same forest. He reached Limlight and so over Nimradel and Silverlode. Then he passed through the eaves of Lorien and forth. He avoided the Mines of Moria, whither Shadow and Flame still dwelled. He also shunned the Dimril Dale a place consumed by malice, and thus he reached the Gladden fields and crossed over river Ninglor, until he arrived at Carrock and once more he sought rest among the Beornings. And as they looked upon him it seemed to them that the man looked wan and queer. His face was utterly blanched, his body weary and plagued with illness. They bade him to stay and mend, however he did not tarry there long and after just one night of rest, Aragorn left Beorn's Wooden Halls and with the aid of these men he crossed the river Anduin.

* * *

**(21st March)**

Once again, and against his very wishes, Aragorm entered the treacherous woods of Mirkwood and it is evident that his awkward path was hindered but still though through foes and fights he went on, and on the 21st of March, feverish and wounded, Aragorn reached the Halls of Thranduil and he handed the creature over to the elves. Thranduil accepted the hold Gollum and Aragorn was helped to the Healing tunnels to rest and mend. Legolas was away hunting the enemy up north and when he returned he was soon informed about his human friend's arrival. Hastily he went to Aragorn's chamber.

Thence, 'tis evident that the first indications of Gollum's whereabouts, where learned by the servants of Dol Guldur a fortress that lays in the southern- west of Mirkwood. Though it was certain that the power of Dol Guldur was drawing to an end, its spies where still many in the gloomy woods. Thus, after some time, the rumor also reached Sauron, of Gollum's captivity in the hands of the Children of Iluvator and his black heart was taut in anger and wrath.

News reached Gandalf's ears from Lorien that Aragorn passed away into the north bearing with him the creature Gollum thus with haste the wizard rode forth to Mirkwood.

* * *

**(23rd March)**

Thus 'twas on the 23rd of March that Gandalf entered Thranduil's halls and went first to meet with Aragorn and heard his tale. Aragorn told the wizard that his way back was the worst part of his journey, watching the wretched creature, forcing him to walk, day by day with a halter about his boney neck and ever what he got in return were the marks of its teeth. His patience had grew rather meagre and with anger he gagged Gollum and to forbade him food and water for long days until at last the creature was tamed acceptably. Leaving Aragorn to rest peacefully, the wizard went on to Gollum and questioned him. The creature cursed, muttered and wept however Gandalf was able to make him talk and from him he learned of the finding of the Ring and the murder of Deagol, Smeagol's cousin, and of his pursuit after Bilbo within the Misty Mountains. The creature also confessed to the wizard about his captivity and torment in the tower of Barad-Dur. Smeagol was Gollum's name many years past; ere the ring took him and drove him mad.

Then, disturbing was the news brought to Sauron yet again, informing him, that the Grey Wizard has entered the realm of Thranduil. Thus it was the month of March, when in alarm and terrible rage, Sauron sent forth vast armies to assault both Mirkwood and Osgiliath. (It was in June when the dark forces sent by the Dark Lord, arrived simultaneously at Mirkwood and Osgilliath and besieged the realms. Mirkwood held but Osgilliath fell to the enemy hands)

* * *

**(31st March)**

Gandalf and Aragorn took leave of the Elven Halls, on the 31st of March. They crossed the forest and on the seventh dawn they reached Beorn's Queer Loggings. Thither with grief they learned that mighty old Beorn had passed away. He was succeeded by his son, Grimbeorn, the skinchanger. Tall and strong he was, his skin swarthy and his eyes bright, and he was valiant and trustworthy. Thither they remained for the rest of the day and the following night. The day after returned misty and cold. Gandalf and Aragorn bade a fond farewell to Grimbeorn's home and were off. They held their course east to the Misty Mountains. Against their hearts they delved therein and so fleeted through the ghastly place like a swift wind among turf. They pressed on without resting 'til they reached the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond and sought rest therein. Their stay was short however, for their duties where many and so, on the second day, under the sky which was barred with grey clouds they went on once again. They crossed the river Bruinen at the Fords and proceeded east; passing by the Trollshaws and so arrived at the Last Bridge and crossed it. They took the East- West road that led them to Bree. There they stayed for the chill night and at dawn they left Bree. There they parted their paths for Gandalf went on to the Shire and Aragorn journeyed south to Minihiriath and Enedwaith.

* * *

**(12th April)**

Thus, Gandalf moved onto Hobbiton, to Bag End. He told Frodo all the details concerning the One Ring that was in his possession. He warned young Baggins of the danger that the One Ring held and thus it must be taken hastily to a safe place- Rivindell. But Gandalf cannot carry it himself for it will wield within him evil powers, and still, fate had chosen Frodo as the Ringbearer. The Hobbit understood the wizard's urgency and on his own free will, the Halfling departed from Bag End and started his perilous journey towards the Elven Realm in the company of other three Hobbits.

* * *

**(1st May)**

On the 1st of May Aragorn met Gandalf the Grey at Sarn Ford on the Brandywine south of the Shire. He had recently left the Shire, and he informed Aragorn that Frodo would be leaving the sometime in September. Believing that the Hobbit would be safe in the hands of the Istari, Aragorn went on, on another journey and did not return for many months. Alas this proved ill, for then he learned from Gildor, a Noldor elf who departed over the sea and met Frodo in the Shire, that Gandalf was missing and the Ringwraiths where after the Ring. He also told him that Frodo had left his home and was on his way to Rivindell to complete his task, in the company of other hobbits. Without delay, Aragorn went on swiftly northwards and looked for the young hobbits and on the evening of September 30th and with great fortune he overheaded the Hobbits parting from Tom Bombadil at the Great East Road nigh to Bree. He followed them to the Prancing Pony in Bree and there it was thus their first meeting. Aragorn offered to them his guidance and protection and with much ill-proven suspect and doubt, Frodo accepted.

* * *

Aragorn's kingly deeds during the War of the Ring

Follow in

THE LORD OF THE RINGS

Written by

J.R.R. TOLKEIN

* * *

**3018:The WAR of the Ring**

**The Great Years**

* * *

**Morierblackleaf:** Your English is superb friend. i am studtinh hard to improve mine.And once again thanks for your help.

**Estelcontar:**I know,I am truly obssesed.Thanks for your praise.

**Luinthien: **Many thanks mate. It was a difficult job indeed.

**Magikalstar135:** Yes ALOT of research. i have been working on this since last summer

**Estel- Ara:** Thanks. :-)

**Libby:** Thanks for your very kind words friend. I have worked hard on this. I am pleased you liked it too.I sought for Aragorn's information allover the internet and in every book thatI have which are many. Thanks again

**Angel:** You truly are an Angel. Thanks Mellon-min

**grumpy:** nope. no good years indeed. first that storyline you like was a paragraph ofjust 8 lines. ThenI amended it and became a paragraph of some 400 words. But i was yet uncertain with it.I amended it for the third time, added some other sentences and stilli was not content with it. i was going to scrap it all.But beforeI did,I asked **morierblackleaf **for her suggestions and proved vital. So, there you have it the final version.


End file.
